Drops of Jupiter
by MalloryNicole20
Summary: Lucy Monahan lives for the city. Growing up in San Francisco, she goes to college in L.A. to keep her city roots. She's met famous people before, but no one like him. Kendall Schmidt/OC
1. Introduction

**I'm so excited, it's my first fanfiction on this site. I've always been thinking they weren't good enough to post, but I decided to give it a shot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. :)**

I dragged my two suitcases into my new dorm room, looking inside of it.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

"Big, right?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a tiny brunette girl behind me. She had to be barely 5 feet tall.

"I'm Kiara," She smiled sticking out her hand. I recognized the name of the girl I had been e-mailing about things to bring to our room.

"Well then that makes me Lucy," I smiled, shaking her hand.

It looked as if she had already claimed the bed on the right, so I went for the left. I sat my bags on the end of the bed and opened them up.

"So you're from Kansas, right?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yep. Wichita. You're a city girl, am I right?" She gave a large grin.

"San Fran," I agreed. I lived for the city. That's why going to California State was a change, but it was still kind of like home.

"Wow. I've never been there," She smiled. "Not too far from home, huh?"

"Maybe you'll have to come back to meet my family sometime," I suggested, adding a small laugh.

"And you can come to Kansas! Not much but corn there," She grinned.

"I've heard that's all the Midwest is," I laughed jokingly.

I started putting my clothes away in the closet and unpacking all of my personal stuff.

I noticed Kiara putting a picture on her nightstand. She noticed me looking at it and smiled.

"That's Kevin, my boyfriend," She grinned. "He's kinda sorta the reason I came to L.A. for school."

"Really? Does he live here?" I asked, curious as to how she met him if she lived in Kansas.

"Yeah. He's on some soap opera. But he is from Wichita, I went to high school with him."

"Ahh, I see! Are you a junior?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Yep, you freshie!" She teased, tossing a pillow onto her bed.

"Hey now. Is he your age?" I asked.

"He's a year older," She shook her head. "He has an older and a younger brother."

"Ahh, I see," I smiled.

There was a knock on the door and there was a small redhead standing there with a large smile.

"Hi guys! I'm Charlie!" She smiled, still standing in the hallway.

"Come on in," Kiara smiled, waving her in, "I'm Kiara."

"I'm Lucy! Hi Charlie!" I gave her a small wave as she stepped into our room, bounce in her step.

"I'm in the dorm next to you guys and I thought I'd introduce myself! We have the 3 person dorm to your left- Jensen, Kenyon, and I. The other two are still unpacking!" She grinned.

"Well, hi! I'm a freshie, so go ahead and give me crap if you'd like!" I smiled, rolling my eyes towards Kiara who was playfully smirking in her corner.

"Ahh, a freshman! Well, I'm a sophomore and I think Kenyon is too, but Jensen is a freshie!" She smiled.

"Oh, good, I'm not the only one!" I smiled right back.

"CHARLIE!" I heard from next door.

"That's my calling! I'll see you guys around," She gave a nervous smile and a wave and ran out the door.

"Hmm, she was nice!" I smiled over at Kiara.

"Yeah, most people are. I know Kenyon and she's a sweetheart," She gave a small smile.

"Well good. I'm just happy I'm not friend-less," I said as my phone started to vibrated on the bed.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Hey Lucy!" There was a female voice on the other line.

"Mom!" I said, excited, "How's everything going?"

"Amazing. I missed your father so much. I'm so glad I did this."

"That's really good! I'm glad you did too," I said, smiling. "I'm just getting settled in."

"How's your roommate?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I would never tell Kiara this, but my mom did like 7 background checks on her.

"Not a serial killer!" I joked, "Really nice."

"Good. I did good." I could tell she was smiling. I'd never tell her to her face, but my mom was awesome.

"Alright mom, I'll call you tomorrow. I'll talk to dad then. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie. We both miss you!" She said.

"I miss you too, bye!" I smiled.

"Bye!" I hung up after her word and sighed, looking at Kiara.

"Mothers," Kiara said, sighing, then laughing..

"No kidding. You've never met mine," I rolled my eyes.

"I think we're in the same boat," She laughed.

"Probably," I rolled my eyes. "She's on-"

A tall blonde girl knocked on our open door. "Hello!" She had a wide smile and lots of freckles.

"Hi Kenyon!" Kiara waved.

"Hi Kiara!" She looked at me, "I'm Kenyon."

"I'm Lucy," I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too! I was wondering if you two wanted to go out and eat supper with my roommates and I?"

"Sure!" I said, looking at Kiara, who was nodding.

"Alright, meet you in a half hour?" She asked.

"Sounds good!" I said. Kenyon smiled and walked back to her room and I got up to pick out an outfit.

"Before I forget, Kevin and a bunch of friends wanna go out tomorrow night. You up for it? I was gonna ask those three girls," Kiara said.

"Sounds good to me. What's the plans?" I asked.

"Maybe a club or something," She said.

"I love clubs," I grinned.

"You're 19.." She said, realizing.

"I'm from the city. I got a fake," I smiled.

"Bad girl!" She said, pointing at me. "But yeah, only if his friends are up to it. And if they have fakes. 'Cuz I think two of them are 20."

"There's a club in Beverly Hills that lets in 18 and older, you just have to get a wristband to drink or something," I was looking on my phone.

"Yeah, and you have to have 'the hookups,'" She used air quotes, rolling her eyes.

"You're dude's on a soap opera!" I said.

"I'll talk to him," She smiled.

"Do it, because this place looks awesome."

**I hope you like it! :) I promise BTR will come in haha, this is just the introduction to meet the OC's!**


	2. Chapter 1: Homesick

**Thanks for reviewing and following my story! :) **

**Here's the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up around 10 and decided to go explore the campus. Kiara left a note on our whiteboard saying she was at the cafe, eating breakfast. I decided to head there first.<p>

She was sitting with Kenyon, eating a donut and drinking coffee.

"Hi Lucy!" She called when she finally spotted me. I waved and walked over.

"Hi Kenyon, Kiara," I smiled.

"Go get some breakfast and sit with us!" Kenyon smiled.

I walked up to the counter and got a piece of coffee cake and a carton of milk and walked over to the girls. "So what are you guys doing today?" I asked them.

"Well, since class doesn't start for another week, I figured I would go into the city and look around, to see what to do!" Kenyon suggested. "I'm in a Mexican mood."

I laughed a little, nodding. "Mexican always sounds good to me."

"What's San Francisco like?" Kiara asked. "I'm very curious."

"Well, you know. The Golden Gate bridge, those cool street trolleys, lots of publicity," I said, "And I live a block away from where the 'Tanner House' is located from Full House." That was always cool.

"I love that show! I grew up watching it," Kiara smiled. "What about your family?"

"Well I lived with my mom but-"

I was cut off by Charlie walking up to our table. "Hey guys!"

I smiled, "Hi Charlie!"

"Hey guys! Wanna go shopping?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

><p>After the long day of shopping, I returned to the dorm with a few new outfits, but exhausted.<p>

"I talked to Kevin, and we can get into that club! So then I asked those three when you were trying stuff on and they're going with!" She said excitedly.

"Sweet! I'm going to nap," I laughed.

Kiara woke me up around 6 and said we were leaving at 7:30.

I showered quickly and blow dried my hair, and then curled it. I put on a sparkly purple one-shoulder shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I topped it off with 5-inch silver sparkly heels.

"You look awesome," Kiara was sitting on the bed, and Kenyon, Jensen, and Charlie just showed up at the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet some hot boys!" Kiara threw her arms up in the air.

We all piled into my car, because I was most accustomed to driving in the city, and Kiara GPSed how to get there. It was an hour long drive with all of the traffic we ran into.

When we got there, we were let right in, and the place was dark and the music was extremely loud. There was lights going everywhere.

Kiara was in front of us all, looking for her boyfriend through all of the people. We finally walked up some stairs and she threw her arms up in the air and screamed.

Kevin, I assumed, ran up to her and picked her up in a hug, before placing a long kiss on her lips.

I scanned the upstairs, it was quieter and darker, like they were trying to hide. Her boyfriend was on a soap opera but who watches soap operas and goes clubbing?

"Kevin, this is Lucy, my roommate," Kiara smiled at me, and he shook my hand. "And these are the girls next door, Jensen, Kenyon, and Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kevin," He smiled at all of us, and then led us to a giant booth table where four guys sat. "These are the guys I brought," He smirked to Kiara, "This is James."

James was a naturally pretty guy. His eyes had thick eyelashes which made it look like he wore eyeliner, but he obviously didn't. He smelled of Hollister, and his brown, shaggy hair formed around his head perfectly.

We all introduced ourselves, shaking his hand.

"This is Carlos," Kevin pointed to a small Latino boy with a big smile on his face. His eyes were a deep brown and his teeth were perfectly white. His hair was not very long, but straight and was tossed around his head. He gave us a wave as we introduced ourselves to him.

"This is Logan," He pointed to a pale boy with spiky brown hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he also had a gorgeous smile.

"And this is my baby brother, Kendall," Kevin ruffled up his blonde, shaggy hair. It went just long enough to cover up his eyebrows but left his golden green eyes uncovered. He was average skin colored, not too tan, not too pale, and smiled with his mouth closed. He wore a Train shirt, which froze me. I stood staring at it before people started to notice.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Kiara put her hand on my shoulder.

I slowly shook my head, not taking my eyes off Kendall's shirt. All of the memories were flooding back to me. I felt my bottom lip quiver, and that's when I knew I had to get out of there. I slipped off my shoes and ran, down the stairs and into the bathroom.

I let all of my tears out. I stood in front of the bathroom sink, crying my eyes out, until the 4 girls came in, worried.

"Lucy, what's going on? You stared at Kendall like he was a ghost," Kiara was the first to speak up.

"It's my father," I said quietly

"What?" Charlie asked, clearly confused as the others were.

"My dad is Pat Monahan, the lead singer of Train. I never really get to see him," I started crying harder, ripping down paper towels and drying off my eyes.

The four girls stood staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly amused at the view I had.

"Your dad is Pat Monahan!" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, I just said that," I laughed a little.

"Do you love your dad?" Kiara asked.

"Of course I do. He's my father, that's ridiculous," I shrugged.

"How often do you see him?" Charlie asked, and Kenyon nudged her. "What?"

I laughed at them, "Like twice a month, maybe."

"Wow," Kenyon said.

I shrugged, "Sorry for that guys. I've spent my whole life avoiding this subject and it ended up right there, staring me in the face."

"It's okay," Kiara said, "Kendall was really worried."

I smiled a little and fixed my makeup as best as I could, and put my shoes on, and followed them back upstairs.

Everyone stared at me while we sat down, and I happened to sit right beside Kendall.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his pretty eyes filled with concern.

I looked back down at his shirt and closed my eyes again, and Kiara put her hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy just had a family member issue," Kiara explained for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kendall frowned. "That's kinda a downer on the night, isn't it?"

I shrugged, "A little."

"You look like you're in a lot of pain, though, Lucy," Logan pointed out. Thank you, Logan.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "It's Kendall's shirt."

Kendall grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it out so he, and everyone else could see it.

"Train? Don't like them?" Carlos asked.

I swallowed hard, "Pat Monahan is my dad."

"Wow, that's awesome. Why is that bad?" Kendall said.

"I never get to see him. He's been in Train ever since I was like 2, and they became famous as I was growing up. I get to see him like 3 times a month now."

All of the boys looked at me sadly, "That's awful."

I smiled at their sympathy, "Thanks guys."

Kendall engulfed me in a hug and I hugged him right back, surprised.

It didn't take me long to forget about that and Kendall and I were on the dance floor.

We were dancing to the music and Kendall couldn't keep his hands off of me. I did not complain, the boy had moves and he was smoking hot.

I smiled up at Kendall before I took off to the DJ and requested, 'Marry Me' by Train.

When he put it on, Kendall gave me a questioning look, "I thought you got sad."

"I love my father's music," I smiled, as we started to slow dance and he sung into my hair.

"You're beautiful," He whispered.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and he looked up. I reached up to his shoulders in my heels and he leaned down a little to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Kendall," I whispered.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"My father proposed to my mother with this song," I smiled up at him.

"Really? That's sweet," He smiled.

"I know. They met in a cafe," I referred to the lyrics. "I was so happy when they finally put this on a CD."

"It's been awhile, huh?" He joked.

"Yeah, no kidding," I laughed a little, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I really like you," He whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I've known you for like 4 hours, and it crazy how much we already have in common," He smiled.

"It's 12?" I exclaimed, looking at his watch. 12:36.

"Yeah, it's pretty late," He said.

"Ahh, shit, I have like a hour and a half drive, I better get the girls," I said, looking around for them. I couldn't see them anywhere.

"They're all gone," Kendall laughed, "They left at 12."

"With the boys?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can come to my place if you want. It's just a couple blocks away."

I followed him to my car, and followed him in his nice, black Mustang to his house.

It was so nice. It was a big tan house with about 3 stories and a gate around the outside. The roof was brown and it was filled with windows.

"Kendall, this place is huge," I followed him into his garage, where he smiled back at me.

"I share it with Kenneth," He smiled.

"Wait, what?" I asked. His brother was here.

"He's in Kansas, no worries," He waved his hand.

I followed him inside, looking around.

He had music posters framed all over the house.

"I'm kind of a music junkie," He said, giving a small laugh and scratching his neck.

"I'll have to tell my dad my new guy has a poster of him on his wall," I laughed, pointing at the picture.

"Your new guy?"

Shit. Now I knew this was just for sex.

"I better go," I turned around to leave, almost out the door.

"Lucy, I didn't bring you here for sex," He said, chasing me.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled, opening my car door. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I can't believe I fell for his act, he's famous. He can get any girl he wants in his pants and he wouldn't choose me to have a relationship with.

"Lucy, I really like you. I brought you back here to get to know more about you. I would really like to try to have a relationship with you," He said, his eyes full of worry, concern.

"Really?" I asked, shutting my car door.

"I know I've known you for less than 12 hours, but I feel something, I do," He said, with a small smile.

"I do too, Kendall," I said, "Sorry for that."

"Sorry for making you feel like a one night stand," He shrugged, letting me inside.

"Can we make it a sleepover?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" He grinned.

Soon after, we were sitting on an air mattress on his living room floor, watching The Other Guys and eating popcorn.

"I freaking love this movie," I smiled at him, shoving popcorn into my mouth. I had changed into a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt to be more comfortable.

He nodded in agreement, before taking a drink of his beer.

"You're only 20, mister," I said, grabbing it out of his hands and taking a drink of it myself.

"You're 19!" He exclaimed, laughing, grabbing it back.

"And I've never tasted beer," I said sarcastically.

"Alcoholic," He mumbled.

"Me?" I exclaimed, shoving him slightly.

"You're cute," He grinned at me.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Yes?" He smiled at me as I turned onto my back, watching the movie upside down.

"It's much cooler this way," I giggled.

He grinned at me, copying me.

"You're rather strange, do you know that?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course I do," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know Pat Monahan from Train does not have a daughter, but that's why she's an OC. It just seemed to fit really well :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Virginia

**I am so sorry. My laptop crashed and I'm not happy about it. It took about a week to get all of my stuff off and I still don't know if I can fix it. But luckily, I got my next 3 chapters written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since Kendall and I have been dating, and we were now sitting front row for the Maroon 5Train concert that my father generously gave us tickets to. I think he does miss me as much as I miss him.

Kendall wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, which always reminded me of the night he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"_Kendall!" I screeched as he splashed the cold ocean water on me. The water was chilly in September, especially at night._

"_Lucy!" He smiled, mocking me. I ran up to him and attacked him with a hug._

_He kissed the top of my head with his arms around me._

"_My dad gave me tickets and backstage passes to his concert here in L.A. in November. It's Train and Maroon 5, I hope you don't mind. I..." I noticed he wasn't even listening. "Are you even listening to me?"_

"_What?" He asked, looking down at me. He was seriously distant tonight._

"_What is going on with you tonight?" I asked._

"_Nothing," He looked at his feet, sitting down in the sand._

"_Well maybe I should just go then," I said quietly, starting to head back. I was halfway up the beach before I felt someone's arms go around my waist and spin me around, so I was face to face with them._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" I stared into his big green eyes and smiled._

"_Of course," I pecked him on the lips before he grinned and gave me a piggy back ride back to the car._

"LUCY!" Kendall was waving a hand in front of my face to snap me out of my daydream.

"Sorry," I ran a hand through my hair.

"You alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Really nervous," I said.

"We can go backstage now if you want to cool off," He said.

"No, you want to see the concert, don't you?" I asked.

"I'd rather see you happy," He frowned.

"I'm so ecstatic, don't worry," I smiled, "Just nervous."

"Let's go backstage. We can go see your mom," He smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me past the bouncers with our passes.

As Maroon 5 was on, dad was probably warming up in his dressing room but I saw Mom watching from the side stage.

"Mom!" I called, making her turn around and smile wide.

"Lucille!" I winced, she used my full name a lot. She engulfed me in a huge hug and kissed me on the head multiple times. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Ma! This is Kendall, my-"

"Boyfriend, yes! The one I've heard all about! Get over here!" She waved towards Kendall, giving him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Monahan," Kendall smiled.

"Oh pa-lease," Mom waved her hand, "Call me Virginia. Mrs. Monahan is my mother-in-law," Mom made devil horns on her head, laughing, "I'm just kidding. She's an awesome lady."

"Mom," I scolded.

"I'm going to go get your father," She squealed.

"Don't bother him if he's busy," I called after her. I turned to Kendall, "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you."

"Your mom is AWESOME," Kendall laughed, "I wish my mom was like that!"

"She always makes me laugh," I nodded, "She's always been my rock."

He nodded as she came back out with my Dad.

"Daddy!" I called like a 5 year old, leaping into my father's arms.

"Baby!" He called. He always called me baby.

"I missed you so much, Daddy," I said into his shoulder.

"I missed you more," He said, looking at me, "Look at you, you're all grown up."

I smiled, "I'm a college girl now," I said, posing, laughing.

"And you must be Kendall," He turned to him, holding out his hand.

Kendall nodded, "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"That's Pat to you," He pointed, smiling, "As long as you take care of my baby girl."

"Of course," He smiled. Kendall looked so nervous.

"I have to go, sweetheart, but I have forever after the show we can hang out!" My dad smiled, kissing my head. "Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy. Break a leg!"

"Will do," He smiled. Mom followed him with a wave.

"Oh my God," Kendall whispered, sitting down on a bench.

"What?" I laughed.

"It just hit me that I'm dating Pat Monahan's daughter. Your dad..he's so talented and amazing. I was literally starstruck," He said in awe.

"We can probably meet Adam Levine later," I said, "He's cool too."

"You know Adam Levine?" Kendall stared at me.

"I know a lot of people," I said.

"So do I, but not the lead singer of Train," He said.

"You do now, technically," I smirked.

"Not really. Just that you're his effing offspring," He ran a hand through his hair.

"Language!" I scolded, laughing a little.

"I'm so in shock!" He exclaimed.

"I realize that," I laughed more at my teenage-girl boyfriend.

"Don't judge me!" He frowned at me.

"It's just my dad," I giggled a little.

"Exactly. Not only is he famous, but I have to impress him because he's your father!" He said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. There's a reason my mother and him get along so well. After a show, he's just like her," I said.

"I can't see that," He looked at me.

"Trust me," I smiled, and sat by my boyfriend as Train came onto stage.

"Are you as talented as him?" He looked at me.

"I've never sung in front of anyone," I looked at my feet, blushing.

"Seriously?" He looked at me, stunned.

I nodded, "I could never live up to my father, Kendall. So I never tried it."

"You have to try. It's one of the best feelings ever!" He smiled.

"I sing in the shower," I shrugged.

"Has Kiara heard you then?" He questioned.

"Hasn't said anything. No one has," I said.

"Well, I'll get it out of you," He smiled. I shook my head.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: I Wish You Would

**Alright, I'm sorry. I got access to my mother's computer now and mine's still broken, but have no fear- I can still write and I am happy. :)**

**Although this chapter is rather short-ish… it kind of clears up a lot of things! **

**Now… here's capitulo tres! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. :( I want Carlos..**

I sat next to Kendall and my mother, in my father's dressing room, waiting for him to get out of the quick shower he was taking.

"I can't believe I'm finally on tour with your father!" My mom squealed a little, making me roll my eyes, "It's the best feeling ever!"

"Mom, you're kind of embarrassing," I said.

"No, you're awesome!" Kendall exclaimed. "I love tour. It's cool seeing all of the fans."

"Are you in a band?" My mom asked, making me take a hand to my forehead.

"It's fine, Luce. Yeah, I'm kind of in a boy band," He laughed, "From Nickelodeon; we're called Big Time Rush."

"So when you have kids, they will be living the same life Lucy did?" My mom was getting worse.

"Mo-om!" I scolded.

Kendall laughed, "No, it's kind of a few year thing. The boy band doesn't work when I'm 25 and up. So it might only be one more year of it, who knows."

"You're 24?" My mom questioned.

"20," Kendall corrected her, "Sorry, that was confusing."

"Oh it's fine, dear. Do you like acting?" She asked.

"I love it. But of course, I love singing just as much," Kendall smiled.

"You're a sweet boy," My mom smiled at Kendall, then at me, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Mom!" I scolded her again, making all three of us laugh a little.

"I'm JK-ing or whatever you teens call it," She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't act 16, Mom."

"Let's go illegally drink beer my homies! Then I'll put it on Facebook because that is the most logical thing I can do!" My mom joked.

"That was almost right. No one uses 'homies' anymore," I corrected her.

"Dang, I thought I had the impression down. Teens change every month, how am I supposed to know?"

"Twitter," I said.

"Hello my lovelies," My dad came out of the bathroom, hair damp and in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Awesome show, Mr...er... Pat," Kendall said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Thanks, Kendall. Lucy tells me you're a big fan," He smiled.

Kendall turned a bit red, "Yeah. I am."

"Well thank you," My dad smiled. "Lucy, tell me how college is going!"

We all sat down as I started telling my dad about my classes, then Kiara, and how I met Kendall.

"...And Kiara went to introduce us, and Kendall had a Train shirt on. So..." I stopped, looking at Kendall.

"She ran away, crying. None of us knew what was going on; Kiara was the only one that really knew her and she had no idea. So the girls followed her and she said it was because she missed you," Kendall said.

"Aww, baby," My dad pulled me into a hug, kissing my head. "I miss you like crazy every day."

"I miss you, too, Daddy," I smiled into my father. "And of course you too, Mom."

"Well, I had 19 crazy years with you. I'm living the dream!" Mom threw her hands in the air. "But seriously, I do miss you," She laughed.

"What about your family, Kendall?" My dad looked at him and Kendall smiled.

"Well, I have 3 brothers, and I share a house with my one, and my other one currently is on the Young and the Restless."

My mom squealed, "I love that show! Who does he play?"

"Noah, I believe," Kendall smiled.

"That's your brother? Your family is full of cuties!" My mom squealed again, making me roll my eyes.

"Aww, thanks," He smiled. "And my parents still live in Kansas."

"So you get to see them about as much as Lucy sees us," My dad quipped.

"Yeah, every month or so. From Thanksgiving to New Year's, I'm on break, so I spend that all in Kansas."

"Oh how neat. This year we'll be spending the holidays on a worldwide tour," My mom smiled big and my heart shattered.

"Thanksgiving and Christmas?" I barely got out. My parents didn't seem to notice my disappointment, but Kendall picked up on it right away, putting his hand on my back and rubbing it.

"Yep. We leave in a week for Japan and then we tour worldwide until January," My father said.

I couldn't believe it. Again. Holidays away from my father again. But this time, he was taking my mother with.

A phone beeped and it was my dad's. He looked at it and frowned.

"Well, I guess the bus is going to leave without us if we don't get out there."

"But you said you had forever after the show. It's been like a half hour. 10 minutes that you've been out here with us," I objected.

"I know, sweety. I thought I did. I'm sorry," He came and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Bye," I said.

"Goodbye," He waved, running out the door.

"Bye, sweetheart. Love you," My mom called.

Kendall looked at me and swallowed.

"Can you hold it in until the car?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't. I made it to the parking lot before I busted into tears and my legs collapsed from underneath me.<p>

Kendall got right down with me, rubbing my back and telling me it was okay.

I sat sobbing until Kendall finally picked me up like a baby and carried me to the car as I soaked his shirt with tears.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated.

He sat me in my seat and ran around to his side. He closed the door but didn't start it.

"I would let the bus leave me if it meant more time with you," Kendall looked at me. It made me laugh a little through my tears but I shook my head.

"I'm used to that. But I've never had a holiday where I didn't see my mom. It's only been a couple times without dad," I said, still letting tears fall down. Kendall frowned, pushing my hair behind my ear, and wiping a few tears.

"How about you come to Kansas with me? We can leave when you get on break for college. Then you can meet my family," He smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled.

"That means a lot. Thank you, Kendall. I love you," I said, then realizing what I said. "Uh, I mean-"

"I love you, too," Kendall laughed.

"You do?" I asked. "I mean, I do too, but-"

"Of course I do, Lucy. You're pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never met anyone like you. I really do love you."

I smiled, "And it's not just because my dad's Pat Monahan?"

His face went serious, "Yes."

It was quiet, "I'm kidding, Luce. Of course it's not!"

"I love you, too, Kendall. And it's not just because you're in Big Time Rush."

"Oh, you're not a rusher, are you?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD IT'S KENDALL! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE! AHHH!" I imitated his teen fans and made both of us laugh.

"I better be your favorite!" He said, making me laugh harder.

"No, that's James."

He shook his head with a small laugh.

"Let's go home," He smiled.

"Am I staying at your place tonight?" I asked.

"Hell yes, I'm not driving you all of the way through the city!" Kendall said. I stared at him.

"I mean, only if you want to, dear," He said softly.

I laughed at him, "Of course I do."

* * *

><p>The drive home we jammed out to the radio together. It was a pretty far drive from the Nokia Theatre to Beverly Hills, but the interstate had cleared up by the time we left. It was probably the same distance from my dorm to Kendall's house, possibly even shorter, but the look that Kendall gave me said he didn't want to be alone. Kenneth was in San Diego for the weekend, and Kendall really didn't like staying alone for some reason.<p>

When Kendall pulled into the driveway, I was already yawning, and I followed Kendall into the house. I grabbed some clothes out of my overnight bag I kept here and got ready to go to bed in the guest room.

As soon as I opened the door, Kendall grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his room, kissing me.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, Kendall," I sighed, yawning again.

"I'm not either," He said, and I gasped. He laughed.

"Then what am I doing in here?" I asked.

"You're going to sleep in my bed tonight," He smiled, climbing into bed. I smiled, following his and cuddling into his warm body. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Kendall," I said, right before I fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Feedback is always appreciated…. See that little button? Yeah… it's a nice button. Pet it with your cursor. He likes it when you click..**


End file.
